Sexual Tension
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman Reigns knew they had sexual tension towards each other. Hell, everyone knew they had sexual tension. Maybe that's why Roman can't get the Ravishing Russian outta his head...


Roman was pissed. No, not because he has to face Rusev tonight. He wished that was why he was pissed. He was pissed that a let the blonde beauty get to him. He was pissed that a few simple words could turn him on that quick.

So now, he's pacing back and forth in the hallway, trying to getr rid of his clear hard-on. He thought of everything to get his mind of it. He even stooped so low, he pictured the Ravishing Russians boyfriend. But that just brought his mind back to Lana.

He plans himself throw his cargo pants, something he knew he shouldn't of done. It just made it was. Roman groans out in annoyance, quickly shutting up when he hears a snicker. A snicker he definitely recognized. Lana...

He slowly sighs, turning around to face her. She was wearing her red business suit, her red lipstick matching. Roman scans her body up and down, licking his lips at the little bit of cleavage out. Roman knew Lana wasn't wearing a tank top. Not only would there be less cleavage, but being taller then Lana, Roman could see her black bra... Lace.

"Who got you all hot and bothered?" Lana asks in her obnoxious Russian accent that Roman loved so much. Before Roman could make a snide comment, Lana puts her hands up, Roman shutting his mouth.

"Well, I can see why she didn't finish you off. You're you" Lana says, pointing at Roman disgusted. Roman loved that aout Lana. She said what she wanted. Roman smirks, making Lana frown. She quickly smiles again, showing that she's not intimidated.

Unlike the male superstar, Lana didn't show any love for him. In fact, she hated 's always hated him. Sure, he was attractive. But he was beyond cocky. And Lana couldn't stand it.

"That's right, Baby girl. I am me. That means I'm Roman Reigns. And Roman Reigns is anything but a disappointment." Roman says backing Lana back into the wall. Her back hits the wall, harder then she thought. Her mouth opens in shock. Roman seen them form an O shape, the red lipstick looking nice.

Roman licks his lips before pressing them to Lana's, who gasps in shock. Well, she gasps the best she could with lips on hers. So this was the tension that she realized was between them. She always thought Roman just wanted to spear the hell outta her.

Roman finally pulls away, smirking.

"How dare you treat a lady like that!" Lana screeches, trying to push Roman away. Roman just smirks.

"I don't. You're not a lady." Roman says.

"You are an inconsiderate asshole!" Lana exclaims.

"You have such a mouth on you, Lana" Roman says randomly, making Lana suddenly stop freaking out, in confusement.

"Seems like you love to use it" Roman says, staring at Lana's mouth. Lana gasps again, going to slap Roman. Roman quickly catches Lana's wrist with his left hand, his right one gripping onto Lana's cheeks.

"You probably shouldn't of done that" Roman says shaking his head. Lana begins to say something but stops, knowing it'll come out sounding stupid, due to the fact that Roman's hands were practically making Lana look like she was sucking an imaginary dick. Roman knew it too.

"Fuck" Roman says biting his lips. He presses himself up against Lana. Lana's breath hitches in her throat when she feels Roman's dick press against her stomach.

"God,You're so hot." Roman mumbles into Lana's ear. Roman bites her ear lobe, making her shriek out in pain.

"So hot" Roman repeats again. Roman's hand is quickly removed from Lana's mouth, slowly going down to her skirt.

"I bet you know how hot you are. You're a little slut ain't you?" Roman says before sucking on the skin under Lana's ear.

"Oh, god, yes, yes" Lana says, throwing her head into Roman's shoulder.

"But not a slut for anyone. Just for me. Always been just for me." Roman says making Lana nod. Lana knew it was a lie. She never thought of Roman this way until just a few minutes ago. But whatever got Roman off.

Lana wraps her legs around Roman's waist, jumping up. Roman holds her up, grabbing her ass.

Roman's hand slips under Lana's skirt, tracing the hem of her panties.

"Mmm Roman" Lana moans out when Roman's fingers lightly brush her covered clit.

"Mmm, baby, you're so wet. Is this from me?' Roman asks, already knowing the answer. Lana nods her head quickly, shutting her eyes. Roman presses on Lana's pussy harder, making her squeal out.

"What?" Roman asks, rubbing lightly.

"Yes, Roman, Yes!" Lana exclaims, her words getting caught in her throat a little. That's all it took for Roman. He quickly moves Lana's panties outta the way, sticking a finger inside her. Lana's legs tighter around Roman's waist. She bites Roman's vest, holding back a scream.

Lana slowly rocks back and forth on Roman's finger, not even realizing he added another one.

"God Lana" Roman says, smirking.

"Faster, Roman" Lana says, trying to catch her breath. Roman listens, quickly becoming in beat with Lana's riding.

"Cum" Roman says. It was a simple request really. But Lana could tell by Roman's tone of voice it was a command. Lana obeys, cumming all over Roman's fingers.

"Fuck" Lana moans, throwing her head back. Roman quickly removes his finger from Lana, receiving a small grunt from the Russian. Lana bites the inside of her cheek as Roman licks the cum off his fingers.

Once Lana catches her breath, she smirks.

"Well, that was fun" She says. Lana fixes her skirt, pats Roman on the shoulder, and walks away, never looking back. Leaving Roman standing there, smiling like an idiot...


End file.
